fooled by love
by Chi-chi leonhart
Summary: love kills! read it! :)


_(Hi I'm Chi-chi the writer of this _story_!! _

_I don't own ff8 so don't shoot me ok! And I don't make money out of this!! So please ask me if you wanta use it for your web site! _

_Well I'd better get on with the story. I hope you like it!!!!)_

# Fooled by Love

# 

# A girl was busy in the training centre; killing every monster that came along. Her short brown hair about shoulder length went everywhere as she stabbed her gunblade into the flesh of a Grat. The green blood oozing out of its dead body went on her black trench coat, and bits of it went on her white top and skirt. The girl wiped it off in disgust. She got out a bottle and poured it on her face, Potion. It stung a bit but after the pain had gone it made her feel refreshed. She sat down and looked at her gunblade. The blood of the Grat was still there, dripping off the cold metal. She wasn't the only gunblade user in the garden; Squall Leonhart had one and an ex-student called Seifer Almasy. They were both skilled fighter and one day she would win against one. She first met Squall when she passed her SeeD exam he was the one to congratulate her. She had never met Seifer though, all she knew about him was what he looked like and all the horrible things he had done. She had never heard anything good about him; it made her angry just hearing his name. The man who took the evil side, the man who killed lots of innocent people. She hated him, and she had never even met him. After a long sit she stood up and went deeper into the training centre.

# 

# She had just KO'd another monster. She watched it die in front of her dark brown eyes, not caring how much pain she had gave it. Her eyes mocked it as it died as if to say; thank you for dying, don't come again. Then all of a sudden she heard something coming.

"Another gunblade user I see." A voice said. The girl spun round to see who, or what it was.

"Who's there?" She asked, totally alert. A man walked out from the dark shadows of the training centre. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey trench coat with blood red crosses on each arm, black trousers, a blue top, and gloves hid his hands. The girl knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, It's you." She said giving him a horrible look.

"Do you know whom you're talking to?" he sneered.

"Yes I do. I heard what you looked like, Seifer Almasy."

"Well it looks like you guess right, but I now what to know whom I'm talking to." 

"Why'd you want to know?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine I'll just call you girl." Seifer said he putting his hand on his hip. The girl rolled her eyes. 

"My name is Holly, Holly Webb." She said. Seifer nodded.

"Well Holly, I never knew girls could use a Gunblade." Seifer said, look at the gunblade that Holly held in her hand.

"Well Seifer, I guess you were wrong." Holly said mocking the words he had used by using them herself. Seifer frowned at her, but she just smirked back at him.

"I bet I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back." Seifer bragged.

"Ok." Holly said, raising her gunblade.

"Huh? Ok what?" he asked confused. 

"Well you just challenged me, did you not?" Holly said as she raised an eyebrow. Seifer looked at her confused. 

"Well I guess." He said. 

"So are you ready to battle or are you scared of how bad I'll beat you?" Holly said playfully.

"Your on!" He drew his gunblade.

"Wait a sec, didn't you say I bet?" She asked, as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ok then I bet you whatever you want."

"Fine, if I win you got to give me the same amount of gil I get in my salary."

"And If I win?"

"If you win then I'll do whatever you want me to do." 

Seifer thought for a minute, then came to a decision.

"Ok, It's a deal." He said, lifting his hand for her to shake it.

"Let the best woman win." She said, shaking his hand.

"Sorry but its going to be the best man win." 

Holly got ready to fight and he did the same.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." He yelled, from the place he was standing.

"I don't want you to." Holly said. 

"GO!!" he yelled.

Seifer made the first move; he swung his gunblade at Holly's head, but she ducked and immediately drove her gunblade up, but Seifer just managed to block the attack. Holly then jumped up from her knees and brought her gunblade down on Seifer, He blocked the attack again. He was fast. Seifer jumped back and then ran toward Holly. At the last minute Holly moved out of his way and turned round just in time to block a back attack from Seifer. He swung at her loads of time each time was blocked. He decided to stop playing and beat her once and for all. He jumped back and put his palm out, a ball of fire appeared in his hand, he then fired it at Holly. Holly reacted fast and cast reflect on herself. The ball of fire bounced off Holly and straight into Seifer. Everything went into a blur as Seifer fell back onto the floor stunned at what just happened. His eyes finally focused to find the tip of Holly's gunblade at his throat. He had lost.

"I win." She said, glaring down at him. Seifer stayed silent, he couldn't believe that she beat him. She was some woman.

"Yeah I guess you did." Seifer said looked at the gunblade in which could easy kill him. Holly smiled and let him up.

"Well then, hand it over." She said, a gloved hand outstretched for her gil. 

"How much?" He asked. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a check. On the check is said the amount of gil; she got 200000gil. Holly smirked as she saw Seifer's mouth drop open.

"My god." He gasped. Holly put the check away and looked at Seifer.

"Well, where's my gil?" She raised her gunblade and pointed it at Seifer. Seifer frowned at Holly then reached into his pocket and brought out some gil. He then gave it to Holly. 

"That should be the right amount." He said. Holly looked at the gil. She didn't trust Seifer so she decided to count it. After she had finished counting the gil, to her surprise it was all there. She looked at Seifer and saw that he was staring at her. She looked away from him and looked at her gunblade that was still in her hand. She decided to put it away. She strapped the gunblade onto the side of her leather boot.

Her boots were one which when just above the knee and had a small heel on them.

"Funny." She said,

"What?" He asked, breaking out of his trance. Holly walked close to Seifer since they were quite a distant. 

"All my gil is here." She said.

"And your point is?"

"Well knowing you, you probably would try to get away with giving me the wrong amount of gil."

"Who said that?" He asked putting his hand on his hip. Holly shrugged.

"Well I'm taking my gil and going." She said, walking to the door. The all of a sudden Seifer grabbed her arm. Holly turned round ready to fight if she had to.

"Look Seifer, I won that fair and square so let me go." Holly said hoping that she would not have to fight. Seifer smirked and brought her close to him. Holly tried to get out of his grip but she was too tired. Helplessly she looked into his eyes, but instead of the cold, heart-piercing eyes what people told her about, they were more warm and comforting. He was only inches away from her face; Holly could feel his breath on her face. Seifer got closer and closer, no matter how much she tried to pull away he still got closer. Soon Holly found Seifer lips on hers. Holly couldn't believe what was happening, the boy whose name she hated so much, was kissing her. Lots of feeling ran through her body, she didn't know whether push him away or pull him closer. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Or maybe he was just a boy who needed help.

Holly pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the floor, she didn't know what to say. But she'd have to say something. She looked up, and smirked.

"That wasn't just a scheme to pick pocket your gil back was it?" She asked playfully.

"Why don't you check?" He said putting his hand on his hip. Holly looked in her pocket and found that it was still there. Holly looked at Seifer; he looked at her and smiled.

"Then why did you do that?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Seifer shrugged.

"Don't know."

Holly looked at him and smiled. Holly then walked to the door.

"You're not as bad as people say you are." She said, and then walked out.

_(ok that was the first bit! I'll put the next bit up soon ok! __J bye!) _


End file.
